Guardian Alternativo
by Alexia Astyan
Summary: Nuestros guardianes encuentran todo demasiado sencillo por ser inmortales, y maspor tener al ingenuo Jack en el grupo pero... que pasa cuando en un universo alternativo se encuentran a un Jack frío y a un Pitch amigable?
1. Chapter 1- Despertar

1.- Visitante misterioso

Usare los nombres de los guardianes en inglés

Sandy o Sandman.- quedara igual

Norte.- se quedara como Norte

Tooth.- Diente

Bunny.- Conejo

...

Abrió los ojos...

Suspiro...

Respiro aire como si se lo hubieran quitado durante años...

Parpadeo...

Dos parpadeos...

Su cabeza se siente pesada...

Como si hubiera dormido durante años...

Años...

Cuándo tiempo había pasado?...

Horas?..

Días?...

Meses?...

Quizas años?...

Sin recordar...

E. Aster Bunnymund había abierto sus ojos, su mirada fija en el cielo oscuro y estrellado, se quedo quieto un momento, moviendo sus orejas y tratando de normalizar su respiración y por un segundo se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en nieve; con sus brazos temblorosos de colocó en una posición sentada pudo ver algo más, estaba en un bosque durante el invierno, a su lado Tooth, Sandy y Norte estaban inconscientes.

Se pregunto que lo había despertado, de pronto algo brillante cayó sobre sus cabezas, cubriendolos en una fina luz plateada y luego esta misma se apago, un gemido a su lado le aviso que alguien más despertaba.

Era Norte, su barba estaba cubierta de nieve, y sus ojos azules lo miraron por un minuto, una ceja se arqueo en la cara del guardian de las maravillas.

- Conejo? que ha pasado?.- pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara en gesto de cansancio.

- No tengo ni la menor idea Norte, pero...- un sonido lo detuvo

Sandy al igual que Tooth estaban de pie, ambos confundidos y aturdidos, Norte y Bunny notaron una sola cosa en los dos... ninguno podia volar, las alas de Toth habían desaparecido y Sandy no podia crear su magia de sueño.

Como si una alama sonara den sus cabezas, Bunny y Norte buscaron con desesperación sus armas entre la nieve fría; confundidos se miraron unos a otros.

- Chicos, que esta pasando?¡.- pregunto Tooth comenzando a entrar en panico al ver que sus alas no estaban

- Tranquila, primero lo primero ¿qué rayos estamos asiendo aquí?.- pregunto Aster

- De acuedo este es mi campo, todos traten de recordar que hicieron esta mañana y ...asi sucesivamente.- instruyo Tooth.- con un poco de suerte iran recordando que es lo que hicieron hoy, o almenos eso espero mi magia no funciona.

- Veamos... yo estaba creando mi nueva y asombrosa pista de carreras cuando de repente... mm... ¡Ha! huvo un llamado de la madre naturaleza, un espiritu estaba rebelde y necesitaba nuestra ayuda y-

- Oye, oye, la madre naturaleza nos llamó?! eso es imposible, ella es la que creo las cuatro estaciones y es prácticamente una rival del hombre de la luna ¿para que necesitaria nuestra ayuda?.- interrumpio Bunny

- Creo que Bunny tiene razón, ella no es así, algo aquí esta mal.- lo apoyo Tooth mientras sus pies se undian en la profunda nieve.- pero.. yo también estuve ahí... viajamos y...

-Yo casi estuve a punto de vomitar las zanahorias en el trineo...- interrumpio Bunny mientras Sandy le daba unas palmaditas en la pata

- Como decía, yo no recuerdo nada más allá del viaje.- hablo el hada de los dientes con confución

Sandy no podia comunicarse, pero aun asi el tampoco podia recordar nada, simplemente nego la cabeza cuando sus compañeros guardianes lo miraron.

Con un suspiro decidieron caminar, caminaron y caminaron por suerte los árboles estaban lo suficientemente grandes para que Bunny, Tooth y Sandy caminaran y saltaran sobre las ramas así evitando la nieve, vieron animales salvajes y tuvieron un "pequeño" inconveniente con las ardillas.

- Qué? esa ardilla se burlo de mi, tenia que defender mi orgullo.- se defendio Bunny mientras se quitaba nieve de sus orejas.

- pues la próxima vez observa por donde caminas.- le advirtio Norte mientras quitaba ramas de los árboles caidos que dificultaban su camino y rasgaban sus pesadas botas de piel.

Sandy observo el camino desde una rama alta, una silueta pequeña y delgada se acercaba lentamente, intento llamar la atención de los guardianes arrojandoles bellotas, pero solo logró que Tooth pudiera verlo.

- Esperen, miren eso!.- hablo el hada apuntando a la figura que ahora corria en su dirección.

- una persona! Oh Sandy porque no dijiste nada?.- dijo Norte haciendo que Sandy rodara los ojos

Todos tomaron ramas, bellotas y algo de nieve para defenderse, se pusieron en guardia y con ojos calculadores esperaron hasta que la silueta tomara forma. Talvez no tenian magia ni armas poderodad para combatir pero eso no significaria que se rendirian tan fácil.

Era una persona, un niño por su tamaño ("o un enano" penso Norte), una capa con capucha ocultaba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo dejando ver sólo unos pantalones negros raidos y dos pálidos pies descalzos.

Bunny miro cada movimiento con los ojos entrecerrados, creyó ver algo inusual y brillante en sus manos, sus orejas se pegaron a la cabeza y empujo a Tooth a tiempo para esquivar un extraño rayo blanco que llego del misterioso visitante.

El misteriosos visitante tenia dos trozos de madera en sus manos con una punta curva en los extremos, brillaban con fiereza y él los sostenia firmemente apuntando a los guardianes.

- Cuál es tu maldito problema?!.- grito Bunny furioso mientras se ponia de pie y sacuda la nieve de su pelaje, entrecerro los ojos mientras buscaba sus boomerangs pero los abrio ligeramente de sorpresa cuando recordo que no los traia consigo.

El chico apunto uno de los trozos a Norte y este brillo más intensamente, listo para un próximo y poderoso disparo; el guardián de las Maravillas cerro sus ojos, sientiendose impotente sin capaz de hacer nada para defenderse y menos ahora que no tenia sus presiadas espadas.

En el momento justo Sandy se lanzo del árbol, callendo en su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de piel,el chico soltó las maderas y trato de quitar al hombresito que se aferraba protegiendo a sus amigos.

Sandy se sentía como si estuviera sobre un toro, el chico embesia árboles tratando de quitarse al guardian de los sueños de encima.

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco choco contra un árbol cercano donde los guardianes ayudaban a hada a mantenerse de pie sobre la helada nieve sin sus alas; pero en el proceso una ramita se enredo en la capucha ocasionando que ésta se deslizara dejando ver el rostro de la persona misteriosa.

Cabello blanco con destellos plateados; el chico que había estado encorvado se levanto en una posición recta, lograron ver un rostro blanco pálido y labios con contornos morados como alguien que hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y el frío pero lo más impactante fueron unos ojos azules que los miraron a cada uno, examinandolos.

- J..Jack?.- tartamudeo Tooth sujetada del abrigo rojo de Norte.

Los Guardianes de la Infancia no pudieron estar mas asombrados, tratando de recordar lo que ocurrio hace unas cuantas horas habian olvidado por completo al nuevo y más reciente guardian de la diversión, Jack Frost.

...

Konishiwa Lectores

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 2- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

2.- ¿ Qué rayos sucede aquí?

Sandy miro al chico frente a él, Tooth lo había llamado Jack, pero éste no podia ser su Jack; el chico frente a ellos tenia ojos azules que los miraban con frialdad el Jack que conocia tenía sus ojos llenos se amabilidad y diversión, su postura era rígida a comparación del Jack ya conocido que siempre actuaba relajado como todo niño u adolescente.

Miró con detenimiento su ropa rasgada de los bordes; Jack era feliz y animado no frío, ni calculador y no los miraba con una mueca de desprecio en su juvenil rostro.

- Frost! Qué rayos esta sucediendo aquí?.- pregunto Bunny con enojo acercandose a Jack con dificultad por la cantidad de nieve en sus patas.

Bunny odiaba la nieve con todo su ser, especialmente cuando cierta persona llamada Jack Frost arruinaba un día de primavera tan hermoso como en el que habían estado hace unas horas pero se sintio mas molesto cuando un rayo helado lo envio dos metros en el aire.

Cayó en la espesa nieve que por primera vez en su vida agradecio que estaba ahí; levanto la vista hacia Jack, este tenia uno de los bastones apuntando hace a delante mientras aun lanzaba chispas blancas y azules de la curvada punta.

Bunny se levanto tomando una de las ramas más grandes entre sus patas y la sujeto con fimeza, se balanco un poco moviendo la rama como si fuera un bat de beisbol y Jack la pelota.

- Si quieres pelea aquí la tienes amigo!.- con un grito de guerra intentó golpear a Jack pero este no estaba en el sitio de antes.

Los guardianes miraron a todos lado al igual que hacia Bunny intentando encontrar al espíritu de invierno; lo encontraron sobre una enorme rama justo sobre las cabezas de los demás guardianes.

Norte penso que Bunny estando en un medio natural tendría algo de ventaja y aun más por ser un conejo, pero esto no era lo que esperaba y mucho menos encontrarse con el espíritu de invierno y compañero guardian que los atacaba sin razón.

Jack salto de la rama y aterrzó con gracia en la suave nieve, lograron observar que enrollados como serpientes en las piernas del joven eran los trozos de madera, brillaban pero no tando como antes cuando los tenía a la mano.

Norte calculo todos los movimientos mientras Jack y Bunny peleaban a una velocidad animal... Animal!, la mente de Norte lo comprendió durante un minuto, el poder de Jack emergía de su cayado y sin él era inútil. Pero algo lo volvio a desanimar, si Jack no traia el cayado consigo significaba que no lo necesitaba tanto como antes.

Jack corria velozmente por la nieve, su elemento natural y algoque personalmente habia creado, Bunny lo golpeaba con sus poderosas patas, golpes certeros daban en los puntos en l9os que cualquier ser humano ya estaría inmovilizado pero él era Jack Frost y no funcionaria tan facilmente.

Jack hizo dio una poderosa patada en el torax de Bunny obligandolo a retroceder.

- Por el Hombre de la Luna! Ya dejen de pelear! Jack basta!.- gtritaba histericamente Tooth aun aferrada al abrigo de piel.

Sandy hacia señas de paz e imitaba una banderita de tregua en su mano para que dejaran de luchar tan violentamente, los habia visto asi antes pero no más que un simple juego y dudaria que Jack aun asi siendo el guardian de la diversión no haria algo como esto para entretenimiento.

Jack daba patadas a diestra y siniestra, Bunny logro ver algo que tal vez le ayudaria, cada vez que Jack lo atacaba los bastones de madera brillaban intensamente. Solo tendria que hacer caer los bastones.  
Norte creyo por un minuto que este chico no era Jack, no reaccionaba a su nombre de la manera que debe ser y evidentemente los odiaba.  
Solo habia una caracteristica que los haria saber si este era el Jack Frost verdadero o una imitacion barata. Tomo una de las ramas que Sandy estaba a punto de arrojar y logro que con un movimiento esta se enredara en el pie de Jack haciendolo tropezar.  
Ahí, detras de unos viejos pantalones rahidos habia una mancha azulada en forma de copo de nieve.  
Flasback  
Jack? que es eso?.- pregunto Norte apuntando a un pie pálido  
- Ah? esto? es una marca de nacimiento, algo asi como un símbolo de los espiritu de invierno, nadie más que yo tiene esta marca.- explico Jack mirando la mancha con añoranza.- esto me hace sentir.. unico...  
Fin de Flashback  
Tooth alcanzo a ver la marca que todos los guradianes conocian, tenia la esperanza de que no fuera el Jack que todos conocian, pero su corazoón se destrozo al ver la triste realidad.  
- J..Jack?.- tartamudeo Tooth sujetada del abrigo rojo de Norte.

Hola  
Gracias a Alice Frost y ShirayGaunt por seguir esta historia  
Por cierto ShirayGaunt graxias por notar el error  
Sayonara 


	3. Chapter 3 - Traidor

2.- Traidor

La capa cayo por sus hombros, no llevaba su caracteristica sudadera azul, ahora usaba una color azul marino con un copo de nieve bordado en el dalo del corazón, la capucha era un poco más grande que el anterior.

Bunnny miro a los ojos azules que le devolvian la mirada pero ésta estaba llena de odio profundo, una delgada cicatriz atravezaba su parpado y su ceja cortando un poco el labio pero aun asi parecia perfectamente sano.

Una ráfaja helada atravezó todo el bosque cubriendo su vista de blancura, los guardianes de la infancia se protegieron como pudieron, Bunny escucho con sus grandes orejas peludas el grito agudo de Tooth, como el cuerpo pesado de Norte caía en la densa nieve, el usual silencio de Sandy esta vez no significaba nada y por último sintió un retorcijon y un golpe que conjelaba sus sentidos antes de que se sumiera en la profunda oscuridad.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Por segunda vez en el día los guardianes sintieron como si sus mentes estuvieran difusas y sus extremidades pesadas; Norte luchaba contra unas gruesas cadenas que lo aprisionaban, Tooth miraba nerviosa sus alas habían regresado pero las pesadas bolas de metal a los extremos de las cadenas le impedian volar; Sandy estaba aprisionado con cadenas parecidas a la arena pesadilla y Bunny movia las orejas y nariz como si estuviera escuchando algo que los demas no podian.

La habitación era sencilla con paredes cristalinas y fuertes, diseños invernales las decoraban y no habia ningun mueble a la vista; las pesadas paredes se abrieron con un ligero rechinido.

Las esquinas tenian sombras lo cual resultaba sospechoso, sus ojos se dirijieron al nuevo visitante pero... no habia nadie. Una sedosa voz los petrifico, una conocida y odiosa voz.

- Pero cuanto tiempo...

Sus ojos escudriñeron la habitación con prisa, pero Norte vio que una figura salia de las sombras, era Pitch.

Sus ojos dorados los miraban con malicia, su piel era igual de gris pero extrañamente sus dientes eran blancos y rectos. Se acerco sigilosamente y los guardianes se juntaron en una bola de protección.

- Qué pasa? el gato les comio la lengua?.- hablo el rey pesadilla sin recibir contestacion.- es de mala educación no contestar

Tomo una de las orejas de Bunny mientras fruncia el ceño. Miro a los demás guardianes, parecia que queria memorizar cada detalle de ellos en su mente y los observaba con incredulidad.

- Pero que rayos...

Fue interrumpido cuando conejo movio sus orejas alejandolas de sus frías manos. Volvio a soltar una risita maniatica pero se callo cuando otra voz inundo la habitación.

- Alejate de ellos.-una nueva voz inundo la solitaria habitación

Era un chico conocido ahora sin la capa con capucha de su sudadera azul marino, los ojos de Bunny se entreserraron y siseo una palabra herida.

- Traidor...

Una delicada ceja blanca se arqueo mientras el Rey Pesadilla soltaba una risita llena de burla.

- Parece que quieren hablar contigo Jack, ¿porque no los pongo mejor a dormir?.- dijo éste con una mano extrendida.- sera más facil arrastrarlos por todo el Palacio Invernal

- Dejalos Pitcher, quiero que traigas a los demás y vean esto.

- Pero...

- Kozmotis Pitcher haz lo que te dijo.- su voz salio con firmeza

Pitch asintio a regañadientes mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes y se dirigio a una esquina para desaparecer entre las sombras. La mirada de Jack volvio a los guardianes, se sento de cunclillas e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera examinandolos.

Me siento como rata de laboratorio penso Bunny

Estiro las manos y tomo el rostro de Tooth girandolo varias veces, después miro detenidamente a Sandy y este le devolvia la apacible mirada, se levanto y dio una vuelta por la habitación mientras los demás lo observaban en silencio. Volvio a mirarlos.

- Qué rayos miras traidor!.- grito Bunny, su voz llena de coraje

Jack lo miro detenidamente, observo por segunda vez su cicatriz y se estremecio bajo la mirada dura que el espirítu invernal le daba. No estaba acostumbrado a este trato venido de Jack, él siempre lo miraba con una sonrida y lo llamaba Canguro para molestarlo pero esa dura y fría mirada lo tenia desconcertado.

Norte repasaba los sucesos ocurridos en su mente, ¿que le habia llevado a Jack traicionarlos? ¿porque aliarse con Pitch después de lo que le habia hecho antes a los niños? ¿talvez fueron los 300 años de soledad que sufrio? ¿ talvez el desconfiar en él cuando Conejo le grito ese día de Pascue en la Madriguera?; sus dudas eran cada vez más y más.

Tooth intentaba volar inutilmente y desaserse de las cadenas cuando Jack no la veia, tenia miedo de que su traicion hubiera dañado su mente e intentara esta vez clavarla en el suelo.

Sandy mostraba rapidamente sus figuras de arena intentando obtener una respuesta del chico con cabello plateado pero este lo ignoraba olipicamente.

Bunny se molestaba cada vez más y más con las miradasfurtivas que les mandaba Jack, estaba harto de estos jueguitos, queria, no, necesitaba una explicación del estupido chico que a sus ojos se burlaba de ellos.

Jack se detuvo un momento y los miro cuando Bunny comenzo a hablar.

- Primero te unes a Pitch que por cieto parece tu maldito perro faldero y después te quedas ahí como un idiota mirandonos.- continuo hablando a base de gritos pero Jack se quedo en silencio

Jack a sus ojos parecia el cientifico loco que planeaba hacer experimentos con ellos, y ellos... ellos eran las ratas.

El sonido de la puerta de madera chirreando por el hielo y el frio de la habitación los hizo mirar hacia la unica entrada y salida. Las figuras que entraban los dejaban mas desconcertados de lo que ya estaban.

...

Graxias a

genderbendaccount por ser el primero en escribir un review

a ShirayGaunt ademas de Alice Frost por seguir esta historia

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4- Protectores en Sombras

4.-

La puerta se abrio dejando ver 3 siluetas desconocidas para los guardianes.

La primera era de un hombre alto y fornido de aspecto temible vestido de rojo, cábello y larga barba negra con un ojo completamente blanco y el otro con irirs azul.

La sieguiente era de un joven alto y sin camisa, una correa gruesa travesava su pecho y en esta se encontraban tres afiladas dagas, vestia solo unos pantalones olgados gris oscuro y su cabello era azul con pequeñas motitas de colores. Su mirada con ojos verdes era de burla y no parecia molestrarle el frío clima de la habitación ya que se encontraba descalzo.

El ultimo era una chica, su vestido era plateado y cada hebra de su cabello se encontraba de un color distinto, dejandola ver como un arcoiris, calzaba unas zapatillas blancas de tacón bajo además de su espalda sobresalian dos alas de mariposa transparentes.

Una cuarta presencia salio de las sombras... era de Pitch de nuevo.

- Tardaste...- hablo Jack sin apartar la mirada de los giardianes que se habias metido en un sumiso silencio

- Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlos, la energía se esta desvaneciendo de nuevo...- explico el rey pesadilla con una risa llena de sarcásmo

La joven de cabello arcoiris se acerco con cautela, mirando a los guardianes con curiosidad; se dirigió a Tooth como lo habia hecho Jack y abrio su boca a la fuerza dejando estapar una mueca de dolor de ésta.

- Pero miren esto chicos... sus dientes estan en perfecto estado!.- hablo con voz sorprendida

Tooth se solto de sus manos con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y la miro por un segundo antes de responder.

- Porsupuesto, no por nada soy el Hada de los Dientes!

Una carcajada cruzo la habitación y los desconocidos acompañados de Jack y Pitch se acercaron también.

- La escucharon? esta almohada de plumas se caba de llamar a si misma el _"Hada de los Dientes"_.- la carcajada sin humos siguió por un mosmento antes de parar.- No deberias jugar con ese título querida

- Pero es cierto, deben dejarme ir! Sandy y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer esta noche o sino los niños...- se detuvo

El sonido de piel contra piel resono como un eco en las desnudas paredes, la chica con cabello de arcoiris le habia dado una sonora bofetada a Tooth quien la mirada con asombro mientras los delicados dedos de la otra se marcaban en su mejilla.

Bunny aplano las orejas contra su cabeza y a Norte como a Sandy le brillaron los ojos con furia y confución. El guardian de los sueños miro a Jack en busca de una explicación pero la mirada del espiritu del invierno era impasible, sin emociones.

Tooth abrio la boca para replicar algo pero se detuvo cuando observo las lágrimas en la chica, sus ojos eran de un violeta parecido al de Tooth. Los ojos curiosos se volvieron furiosos en cuestión de segundos.

- TÚ...pedazo de... de.. escoria! como te atreves a decir que eres una protectora de los niños.. cuando.. cuando... solo has traido dolor a todo el que te ve!.- sus palabras salieron y se encajaron con confusión al corazón de Tooth quién ya no sabia que decir

-NO, tú escucha, ya me canse que hablen de nosotros como si nos conocieran, no me importa lo que les haya dicho ese traidor.- hablo Bunny mirando a Jack.- pero no somos los enemigos, no deben confiar en Pitch, el es el unico adversario aquí!

- Ahora si fueran tan amable de soltarnos, creo que hay una GRAN confución aquí.- le siguio Norte mientras Sandy asentía con la cabeza

Los desconocidos, Jack y Pitch se miraron entre ellos mientras Tooth y la chica seguian en una guerra de miradas.

-Creo, que tiene razón.- hablo por primera vez el hombre de rojo, su voz gruesa y rasposa con afirmación.- Jackson y Pitcher, desatenlos... menos al conejo

...

Todos fueron liberados, exepto Bunny que seguía con sus cadenas.

- Oigan! porque tengo que ser yo el que este atado?.- pregunto Bunny mientras caminaba

Se dirijian a un pasillo, Bunny se encontraba atado de sus patas delanteras, las cadenas eran sujetas por el hombre fornido mientyras los demás guardianes los seguian por un ancho pasillo, a una nueva sala.

El cuarto era enorme, mucho más que la anterior sala en la que habian estado presos. En el centro estaba una enorme mesa como con diez mesas, en el centro de la mesa flotaba un globo pequeño del mundo con unas pocas luces de diferentes colores.

El hombre alto y fornido se sento en la silla principal, la chica los miraba con cuidado flotaba ligeramente en la silla de su lado izquierdo, Jack y el chico sin camisa se sentaron de su lado derecho.

Los guardianes se entaron en las sillas opuestas, en cuanto todos se sentaron las cadenas de Bunny desaparecieron y se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Pitch al igual que el "estraño chico sin camisa", los miraba con diversion, Jack cruzado de piernas fruncia el ceño y les mandaba miradas de odio junto con la "chica de cabello colorado"; el fornido hombre tosio un poco tratando de calmar la tencion.

- Antes que nada, necesito que me digan su identidad actual.- hablo con voz ronca y firme

-Actual? a que se refiere?.- pregunto Norte confundido

- Veran, para que su amigo peludo.- apunto a Bunny .- y ustedes no sean considerados una amenaza necesitamos saber quienes son realmente

Los guardianes se miraron confundidos, con un intercambio de miradas asintieron y se presentaron uno por uno, sin saber exactamente a que llevaria todo esto.

- Toothiana, hada de los dientes, guardian de las memorias.- se presento ganandose un bufido de la "chica con cabello colorado"

- Norte, Santa Claus, guardian de las maravillas

-E. Aster Bunnymund, Conejo de Pascua y guardian de la esperanza.- miro a Jack por el rabillo del otro y por un minuto creyo ver un templor en este

- Sandman, guardian de los sueños.- dijo Sandy, feliz de que su arena habia vuelto

Los desconocidos, Jack y Pitch se miraron entre si como lo habian hecho ellos antes, Jack se tapo con la capucha dejando solo a la vista su boca que estaba cerrada en una tensa linea pálida.

La "chica de cabelo colorado"y el "chico con tendencias nudistas" los miraron fijamente hasta que el segundo estallo en una risa histerica.

- Ah! ah este...jajajajaj...este...- trataba de hablar entre jadeos mientras se aferraba a su estomago como si le doliera.- esta bola de pelos es el Conejo de Pascua?

Se levanto y con un brinco quedo a 10 cm de la cara de Bunny quien retrocedio un poco para evitar chocar con el joven que de nuevo estallo en otro ataque de risa.

- EY! Qué es tan gracioso? .- pregunto Bunny furiosamente, solo recordaba a alguien riendose de él asi y ese era Jack que seguia con la capucha en la cabeza.

La "chica de cabello colorado" volo por encima de la mesa y se poso detras de los hombros de Tooth.

- Veran mis queridos "guardianes" .- dijo en tono de burla mientras apretaba cada vez más y más el agarre que tenia en Tooth.- nosotros somos algo.. parecido a ustedes.

- Pero obviamente mejor.- dijo Pith quien se habia mantenido en silencio.- mUcho mejor

- Nosotros somos los Protectores en Sombras.- hablo Jack por primera vez

- Ahora, antes que nada, Jackson libera al Conejo.- dijo lo que parecia el líder del grupo

-Protectores en sombras?debe ser un chiste no?.- dijo Bunny con un tono altanero mientras era liberado con brusqueridad por Jack quien volvio a su asiento en cuanto termino

- CHISTE?!.- sono la potente voz del líder.- nosostros no somos ningun chiste

- ejem...-tosio para llamar la atención.- no puede haber dos grupos que quieran proteger a los niños, el mundo de los espiritus e inmortales seria un pandemonium.- dijo Tooth

- Dos? y cual seria el otro señorita?.- pregunto Pith mostrando de nuevo sus extrañamente dientes perfectamente rectos y blancos

- Los guardianes porsupuesto.- defendio Norte mientras Sandy lo apoyaba con imagenes de arena

- Guardianes? de que? de la infancia?.- hablo Jack por segunda vez con voz neutra

Los guardianes lo miraron cuando se acerco a la ventana, su voz estaba llena de melancolia y odio.

- Quiero que vengan conmigo y miren esto.- abrio la ventana dejando ver un aire fresco que no determinaba la estacion en la que se encontraban

Se levantaron de las frías sillas de madera y miraron por la gran ventana, el paisaje era hermoso, a los diez metros de la fortaleza invernal en la que se encontraban habia un campo floral lleno de vida.

- Wow, es.. hermoso.- dijo Tooth con los ojos brillantes queriendo ver más

- Nos encontramos en Burgues... e el centro de burgues.- explico apoyandose en la pared y volviento la mirada a sus acompañantes Protectores

- Pero, esto no puede ser Burgues.- dijo Norte con voz de no creerlo.- Burgues es un gran lugar, con muchos niños y aquí, no hay ninguno

-Veran.. les contare una historia...- hablo ahora el líder de los protectores

_Hace años.. decadas..._

...

Holys hermosos lectores que siguen esta historia

Graxias a ShirayDaunt, Alice Frost, Genderbendaccount por seguir esta historia y a melissa y mili-free por unirse y animarse a hacer un comentario; creo q desilucione a melissa pues no son Sophie y Jamie.

Sigan comentando ;)

GrAcIaS por ToDXo


	5. Chapter 5- Ex-Guardianes una historia

_La verdad en cierto modo tienen razón, Burguess solia ser una de las ciudades más alegres que he conocido, una ciudad llena de niños con esperanzas, memorias, sueños, iluciones... toda la energía de los Guardianes era principalmente pura alegria, cuando derrotaron a Pitch ( Hola".- saluda Pitch fuera del relato) tenian un sentimiento de impotencia e insatisfacción con ellos mismos._

_Sentian una impotncia enorme, no habian sido capaces de defender a los niños desde un inicio, primero intentaron conseguir poder haciendo juguetes y sueños con más esfuerzo y dedicación pero no era suficiente; a sus ojos los niños crecian demasiado rápido y su poder no habia crecido en absoluto._

_Después quisieron crear un elixir para que los niños dejaran de crecer pero eso tampoco tuvo resultado... por último su desesperación los hizo buscar en las artes de la mágia oscura._

_Encontraron un viejo ritual que superaria las expectativas de lo que buscaban, sin saberlo el precio era demasiado alto, al hacerlo liberaron una fuerza que superaba el mal que habia hecho Pitch._

_La transformación los hizo en criaturas sedientas de poder, comenzaron a secuestrar niños y alimentarse de sus sueños, miedos, esperanzas hasta que eran solo una cáscara vacía, uno a uno los niños dejaron de habitar._

_Hasta su miembro más joven fue victima de sus horrores, traicionado durante años se alimentaron de él por ser un inmortal, logramos salvarlo pero su centro se perdió para siempre._

_Los padres angustiados por sus hijos se transformaron en ánimas que vagan por el mundo, con la esperanza de que algun día se los devuelvan._

-Pero.. y el hombre de la luna? acaso el no ayudo?.- pregunto Norte

- Nos creo... creo la nueva generación de protectores que cuidan a los niños...- el hombre fue interrumpido por Tooth

- Niños? ... acaso aun quedan niños...?.- pregunto Tooth

- Antes de que el hombre de la luna desapareciera por completo creo Los palacios protectores, este El Palacio Invernal es uno de ellos, los demás estan bajo nuestro dominio. Los niños se encuentran en un lugar llamado La Cúpula junto con los padres que no se han transformado..- explico Pitch.- nadie más que nosotros podemos entrar

Los Guardianes dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero que sucedio con el joven? .- pregunto Bunny con intriga llamando la atención de todos.

- Él...- estaba apunto de explicar cuando la "chica de cabello colorado" lo interrumpio

- Ya fue suficiente Vladimir, ya les has dicho más de lo que deberias.- dijo con voz enojada mirandolos con asco

- Aisha, cálmate.- hablo Vladimir con voz potente.- como espiritu del juicio, yo juzgare sus pecados.

-No me digas que me calme, ser el espiritu del juicio no significa que tengas razón en todo Vladimir, ellos ya han hecho suficiente daño, no deben quedarse.

- Ellos no son los _ex-guardianes_, ellos son diferente, dime una sola vez en la que me haya equivocado.-

La chica llamada Aisha dio un bufido y salio de la habitación, los Protectores la miraron partir y dieron un suspiro.

- Puede que ella no los acepte pero con su aspecto, su completa confución y por preocupación de una historia que sucedio hace muchos años, mi mágia los ha aceptado pero nose de donde provienen.- explico Vladimir caminando por la habitación

- Qué tal si van con la adivina? ella podria decir que hacer aquí.- sugirio Pitch sentado y mirando sus uñas perfectamente cortadas

- Por fin tienes una buena idea Pitcher.- dijo Vladimir.- por desgracia necesitaran un transporte rápido y seguro. Alec y yo no podemos llevarlos tan rápido; Tú y Jackson iran con ellos.

Jack levanto la vista y se quito la capucha que habia tenido puesta, camino con paso decidido hacia ellos y los fulmino con la mirada.

- Si me atreven a molestar juro que estaran tan conjelados que tendran hipotermia.- dijo y hecho se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta mientras Pitch los seguia y soltaba risitas

Con un shock en sus rostros se encaminaron hacia la puerta y siguiendo un gran pasillo pudieron ver el hermoso castillo por fuera hecho completamente de hielo macizo. Frente a él esperandolos estaban Pitch y Jack quien se habia vuelto a colocar la capa con capucha y ahora sus dos varas de madera desgastada eran un cayado.

-Usaremos mi viaje de sombras, solo quedense quietos o sus partes del cuerpo pueden terminar en otros lugares como Rusia o Taiwan.- advirtio Pitch y desaparecieron antes de tener alguna objecion

...

El viaje era tan agitado, Norte y Bunny juraron no quejarse de la forma de viajar del otro durante un _largo_ tiempo. Sentian como si miles de manos enguantadas los empujaran de un lado al otro, lo unico que alcanzaban a ver era el brillo del cayado de Jack.

Cuando aterrizaron todos se tambalearon en pie menos Tooth quien seguia mareda en el piso y con la vista desenfocada. Pudo ver una mano frente a su vista borrosa y la tomo sin vacilar.

Cuando su vista se aclaro pudo ver quien le daba la mano, una mano pálida y unos dientes rectos y blancos, era Pitch Black.

- Tranquila, es dificil la primera vez que viajas asi, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.- dijo Pitch mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Los Guardianes lo miradon con la boca abierta mientras él y Jack les abrian paso, se encontraban en un frondoso bosque en lo que parecia la mitad del verano.

El calor era bochornoso asi que cautelosamente Tooth camino detrás de Jack quien iva dejando un camino fresco y con copos de nieve que se derretian de inmediato por el calor.

Llegaron a un prado, el aire era más fresco y el cesped se mecia suavemente con la brisa; Jack se bajo la capucha levanto su cayado lanzando un rayo celeste que se esparcio por todo el lugar.

De entre los árboles salio una chica con cabello castaño quebradizo, su tez aperlada relucia entre su vestido hecho de hojas y flores, algunas marchitas y otras aun vivas, sus ojos azul electrico se fijaron en Jack y Pitch mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios cereza.

- Oh, pero miren que nos trajo el destino, dos Protectores y dos desconocidos de la luz, tal y como lo pude observar la semana pasada.- dijo con voz melodiosa mientras se acercaba con sus pies descalzos.

- Predijiste nuestra llegada querida Adelaida?.- pregunto Pitch tomando la mano de la chica y besandola suavemente

- Oh Pitch tan alagador y arrogante como siempre.- miro a Jack y lo saludo con un gesto de la mano mientras se sonrojaba..- que tal Jackson.. y a que se debe el honor?

- Crei que lo habias visto ya.- dijo Norte

- Bueno, que lo vea no significa que lo sepa todo, soy una adivina a medias, aun me faltan años de entendimiento para lograr controlar mis poderes.- explico

Chasqueo los dedos y de la tierra salio una silla o mas bien dicho un trono de ramas y hojas silvestres, Adelaida se sento en el y antes de decir otra coa us ojos se tornaron en blanco y su cuerpo se tenso.

_4 visitantes estan listos para la batalla, pero sus opuestos obstruiran su camino al regreso._

_Un joven de valor esta atrapado, otro desdichado y solo uniendo las esperanzas se lograra la victoria._

_Memorias_

_Maravillas_

_Lágrimas de estación_

_Esperanza _

_Sueños_

_No coman ansias espiritus que la infancia no esta del todo perdida._

Su cuerpo se relajo y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, los demás solo se quedaron callados y observaron a la joven que ahora dormida profundamente en su silla.

- Cuando precide algo se cansa demasiado, debemos regresar ahora...- dijo Jack dando media vuelta internandose de nuevo en el bosque

...

Hola! como estan queridos ajuajaja si quieren saber lean lo demás despues, solo aqui en fanfiction!

Gracias a ShirayGaunt, ROTG-Believer, arelyperezd a Alice Frost y a todos los que leen esta historia.

Respecto a ROTG-Believer bueno eso si es molesto ...mmm...

Si alguien esta dispuesto a traducir esta historia al ingles soy toda oidos.

Acepto sugerencias y las tomare en cuenta.


	6. Chapter 6- Desifrando la profecia

Bunny llego a una conclusión, odiaba el viaje sombra, cuando volvieron al Palacio de Invierno tuvo que salir hacia algun arbusto para poder vomitar, las unicas veces que se sentia asi era cuando viajaba en el trineo con Norte.

Entraron y viajaron a travez de pasillos para dirigirse hacia la sala principal, pero el hielo era tan lizo que su pata resbalo y cayo de bruces, dio un gemido de dolor y trato de levantarse, Norte lo levanto de un brazo y quizo seguir caminando cuando escucho algo... una voz.

Sus orejas se movieron inquietas tratando de saber de donde venia aquel sonido, los guardianes lo miraron confundidos y dijeron cosas, pero él no escucho sus palabras, camino hacia uno de los tantos pasillos y camino... camino más rápido.. corrio, el sonido susurrante se convirtio en una risa, una risa se volvieron varias; podia sentir a sus compañeros que lo llamaban pero sentia que aquellas risas eran importantes.

Corrio con sus catro patas a travez del pasillo hasta que llego a una sala, se sentia mucho más cálido, habia una suave alfombra bajo sus pies, una chimenesa se encontraba en una de las paredes albergando una llama azul que crepitaba entre madera.

Decorada con sillones, camas, juguetes y en lugar de paredes desnudas habia cuadros de niños sonrientes y pinturas hechas con acuarelas y crayones.

Jugando en el centro habia siete niños, dos de ellos eran unos gemelos de piel oscura, otro usaba lentes y su pelo era rubio igual que una pequeña niña de cabello alborotado que jugaba con un niño de cabello castaño. Los otros dos ocupantes eran dos niñas, una de ellas era más alta de cabello corto castaño y la otra cabello corto y un poco más oscuro.

Bunny los reconocio a cada uno de ellos y junto a los guardianes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa: eran los niños de Burguess, los primeros creyentes de Jack.

Se acerco un poco hacia la niña pequeña, ella y los demás niños habian parado de jugar cuando entraron a la habitación, esta lo miro fijamente y dijo algo que le rompio el corazón a Bunny:

- Conejito malo.- la niña se aferro a su hermano

Bunny sabia a que se referia, segun Vladimir los guardianes de ese lugar no eran de lo más amables, retrocedio al ver el miedo en los ojos de los niños.

- Larguense.- dijo una voz

Miraron a la puerta encontrandose con un Jack completamente furioso, su cayado de nuevo eran dos partes diferentes, su mirada era gélida y se paro a un lado de la puerta esperando a que salieran.

- Vladimir quiere verlos, larguense o se arrepentiran.- dijo Jack

Los guardianes les dieron una tiltima mirada a los niños antes de salir y dirigirse al salón principal, Tooth logro ver como les mandaba a los niños una mirada cariñosa asegurandoles que todo estaba bien.

...

Vladimir los miraba mientras se encontraban sentados en las frías sillas de metal.

- En primer lugar. como guardian del juicio les aconsejo que no se acerquen a esos niños

-No me importa.- intervino Bunny.- que hacen esos niños aqui? que pasa con La Cúpula de la que tanto hablan?

- Bunny, calma...

- No me digas que me calme Norte, si lograron entrar a mi madriguera no creo que este lugar sea más seguro...- dijo Bunny levantando la voz pero fue interrumpido por Alec quien entraba a la habitación

- Disculpa? no se si esuchaste bolita de algodón pero el hombre de la Luna creo los palacios para proteger a los niños, este enorme bloque de hielo no es diferen..Auch!.- su voz se habia elevado más y más hasta que dio un saltito y miro a su espalda

Jack se encontraba con sus bastones apuntando a Alec, su mirada seguia siendo gélida y algo distante.

- Nose que es lo que piensas que hacen esos niños aqui, pero creo que Vladimir se salto la parte en la que dice que algunos niños se quedan en los palacios, ya sea por gusto o necesidad.- explico Jack

Sandy los miro y un signo de interrogación surgio en su cabeza mientras se encogia de hombros. Bunny siguio con su mirada en Jack y este se la regresaba fulminandolo.

- Bien he... respecto a la adivina...- comento Norte tratando de aliviar la tensión

- OH es cierto.- comentaba Vladimir.- Jack y Pitcher me lo explicaron, yo no puedo decirles lo que significa dicha profecia.

- Pero... tu sabes de alguien... no?.- pregunto Tooth nerviosa de que no volvieran a su hogar

- por supuesto.- dijo Vladimir con un tono algo atanero.- Aisha es el espiritu profetizado, es decir que puede desifrar las profecias. La he llamado y no debe tardar en llegar

Como si la hubieran convocado Aisha llego revoloteando a la habitación con sus alas de mariposa, se paro con cuidado en el resbaladizo hielo y los miro indiferente y se dirigio a Vladimir; el líder le recito la profecia mientras la chica fruncia el ceño.

- Y bien?.- pregunto Norte al terminar.- saber que es lo que significa?

- Porsupuesto que si.- contesto Aisha con un bufido.- La verdad es bastante simple, ustedes cuatro no vienen por casualidad, la verdad nose la razón del que ustedes hayan venido pero algo si se... pasara algo grande, algo en lo cual necesitamos ayuda, nos enfrentaremos a.. los ex-guardianes, a eso se refiere, ustedes son los opuestos de los ex- guardianes.

*Es como si ustedes estuvieran viendose en un espejo, son todo lo opuesto de los guardianes, aqui ellos no son más que unos malditos traidores mientras que en su mundo ustedes nunca se dejaron llevar por sus ambiciones y salvaron a los niños.

Aisha los miro detenidamente y sus mejollas se volvieron rosa mientras observo a Tooth con tímidez.

- Lamento mucho haberlos acusado de ser sus complices, me equivoque.. en especial contigo Tooth.-

Tooth le regreso la mirada y sonrio, se acerco y le dio un abrazo sorprendiendo la chica.

- No te preocupes, no te tengo rencor.- la consolo en voz baja

Aisha regreso el abrazo mientras los guardianes y los protectores entrelazaban miradas..

Esto empezaba a mejorar...

...

Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo esta humilde historia, gracias ShirayGaunt opor seguir comentando, sus comentarios son los que alimentan mi imaginacion.

Gracias a ShirayGaunt por fijarse en los errores hasta ahorita, jeje la verdad cuando actualizo lo hago aprisa porque cuando puedo mayormente estoy ocupada.

La verdad es q estoy tan emocionada con esta historia que quiero regalarles un capitulo doble (se que es muy pronto pero al tener 5 cap y 18 comentarios hacen que me cienta TAN feliz)

Ok pues sigan lyendo plisss

Review Onegai

Arigato!


	7. Chapter 7- Poderes dañados

Tooth y Aisha se habian convertido en buenas amigas despues de que habian decifrado la profecia, habian encontrado mucho en común, ambas adoraban los dientes con ardua pasión, odiaban el chicle y el chocolate por el desgaste de los dientes y tenian mini hadas parecidas a ellas.

Aunque Tooth no traia con ella sus haditas Aisha si le habia enseñado las suyas, parecian pequeñas muñequitas en miniatura con cabello nacarado y vestido blanco puro y no usaban zapatos.

- Bien, una parte de la profecía se refiere a sueños, memorias, esperanza y maravillas, lo cual se refiere a ustedes pero otra parte se refiere a Lágrimas de Estación, algo muy raro de encontrar.- explico Aisha

Habian estado los ultimos 20 minutos en la habitación principal del Palacio discutiedo sobre la profecia, los Guardianes habian preguntado si les pudieran dar detalles sobre los ex-guardianes pero ellos se negaron diciendo que tenian que verlos con sus propios ojos.

Después de eso Aisha habia dicho que necesitarian algo escencial para la batalla, pero no sabian con exactitud que.

- Tengo una hipotesis, ya que ustedes no son de aquí eso significaria que no pueden usar sus poderes con libertad, lo cual explicaria como no podian usarlos en un principio, asi que necesitan una manera de que sus poderes puedan ambientarse, porque si no lo hacen las consecuencias serias desastrozas.-explicaba Jack con total seriedad.- esto en una batalla seria verdaderamente perjudicial

Los Guardianes lo miraron anonados, el Jack de este lugar era completamente diferente al Jack que conocian, probrobablemente el Jack se s mundo considerarian esa discucíon importante pero las palabras serian muy aburridas y jugaria una broma.

Pero en todo el tiempo que habian llegado Pitch ya no habia aparecido, según Vladimir, Pitch era un vigilante constante de los niños asi que solo se encontrba cuando algo muy raro o de extremo peligro sucedia.

- Y-y como lo solucionarias?.- pregunto Norte aun sorprendido

- Bueno, hemos pensado en la parte de la profecia, _Lágrimas de Estación_, estas son muy pero MUY dificiles de encontrar.- dijo Alec mientras desenrrollaba unas cadenas que habia sacado de un pequeño armario a un extremo de la habitación.- son las lágrimas del Invierno, Verano, Otoño y Primavera

Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación para despues formar la cara de un niño y una lagrimita de arena.

- El enano tiene casi la razón.- dijo Alec.- no son niños, sino los espiritus principales de las estaciones, ya saben los que deciden cuando empieza y cuando termina una estación.

- Lo que significa que hay que hacer... llorar a un espiritu de la naturaleza?.- pregunto Bunny

- Si, tiener que sacarle lágrimas, ya sean de risa, compación o tristeza.- aseguro Vladimir abriendo un gigantesco libro de color azul cielo y buscando entre las polvorientas páginas.- Hemos encontrado un brebaje con el cual sus poderes podran ambientarse con este mundo pero para ello necesitan las lágrimas de las cuatro estaciones.

- Eso explica lo que decia la profecia, solo necesitamos lágrimas de estación.- dijo Tooth mientras daba una pequeña danza de felicidad con Aisha

Jack se dirijio a un estante que se encontraba al fondo, lleno de frasquitos de colores, tomo uno y se lo entrego a Norte, este no tenia un color, era un simple frasco pequeño transparente.

- Cuando consigan hacerlos llorar el frasco atraera las lágrimas y las almacenara, traten de no perderlo, es el unico frasco de atracción que nos queda.- explico Jack con una voz un poco más suave, aun no era amable pero tampoco furiosa ni fría

Norte guardo el frasco y las Hadas de los Dientes dejaron de bailar, Aisha aclaro su garganta con un _ejem, ejem, _y volo ligeramente a un lado de Alec.

- Primero visitaremos al espiritu de la primavera.- dijo Aisha abriendo una de las ventanas y apunto hacia un punto rodeado de árboles, parecia el mismo punto donde habian visitado a la adivina.

Pero en lugar de viajar rápidamente como en un viaje sombra, Aisha se dirigio a un lugar desolado fuera del Palacio de Hielo, los habia guiado por otro inmenso camino hasta un pequeño cuarto; abrio las puertas simples de madera y mostro algo que hizo a Norte jadear.

Un trineo.

- Es precioso.. no tanto como el mio pero es una obra de arte.- dijo Norte como un niño abriendo los juguetes en navidad

- Espero que sepan usarlo.- dijo mientras miraba a Norte.- tu eres el Papá Noel de tu mundo no? entonces todo deberia salir bien.

Todos subieron al trineo y Norte tomo las riendas con emoción pero se dieron cuenta que algo faltaba, los renos; intentaron preguntarle a Aisha pero les contesto que ese trineo no necesitaba renos lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a Norte.

Pero Bunny descubrio que sin los renos balanceando el trineo como una montaña rusa el viaje no lo habia hecho vomitar las zanahorias que le habian ofrecido hace 1 hora.

La distancia parecia corta desde la ventana del Palacio pero la verdad era que habian tardado una hora en llegar al frondoso bosque, Aisha le habia dado instrucciónes a Norte sobre cómo y dónde aterrizar, al bajarse pudieron sentir que no era el mismo bosque (o almenos el mismo lugar) donde habian visitado a Adelaida la adivina pues este lugar se sentia con una temperatura perfecta a diferencia de el calor insoportable con la chica.

Caminaron vario rato siendo guiados por Aisha.

- Tienen que entender que ella es muy buena amiga pero también es alguien muy temperamental.- les dijo

- Ella? el espiritu de la primavera es una chica?.- pregunto Norte

- Pues claro que si, imaginense dejarle algo tan lindo e importante como la primavera a un espiritu varon, seria desastrozo, sin ofender Bunny.- explico mientras Bunny la fulminaba con la mirada

_flor que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel,_

_mueve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue _

Las flores de las plantas y árboles se volvieron de un tono dorado y estos parecian mecerce al ritmo de la melodia, la voz siguio cantando y Aisha se movio con rapidez, siguieron el canto hasta un pequeño lago donde una chica se encontraba parada en el centro y en sus manos sostenia una flor; frente a ella un venadito estaba acostado y con una gran herida en el torso. Los largos cabellos rubios de la chica se encontraban enrollado en la herida.

_quita enfermedad _

_y el destino cruel _

_trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue_

_Haa lo que fue..._

Se encontraban tan absortos en la melodia que no se dieron cuenta de algo deslizandose en sus pies hasta que algo los tiro con dirección al lago y pronto se allaban los guardianes colgados de cabeza. Todos menos Aisha quien volo y esquivo al atacante.

- Vaya, vaya.. miren a quien trajo el viento del oeste

...


	8. Chapter 8- Flynn Rider

Observandola mejor, la chica traia un vestido brillante de color morado, sus ojos verde oscuro los miraban analizandolos, Bunny odiaba esa maldita sensacion de ser rata de laboratorio, pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que los sostenia era el largo cabello rubio de la chica; el cabello restante se desenredo del venadito y este se levanto dando un sonidito y corriendo hacia el bosque.

- Oh! de nada, regresa cuando quieras.- le grito con un gesto de despedida, la flor olvidada ahora yacia flotando en el lago junto a los pues desnudos de la chica en el agua.-

Aisha salio de la copa de un árbol volando hacia la chica y la saludo con timidez viendo la incomoda situacion.

- Hola Rapunzel... podrias bajarlos por favor?.- era la primera vez que veian a la chica tan timida

- Hola Aisha, pero... bajarlos? no son.. ya sabes la amenaza?.- pregunto sacando un objeto de su espalda y les apuntaba con él

Para sorpresa de los guardianes el objeto con el que la chica los amenazaba era un sarten.

- No! para nada, ellos son de otro mundo, un mundo muy lejos del nuestro, necesitan las lágrimas de estación para poder ayudarnos a vencer a los ex-guardianes.-

- Espera un momento! ayudarnos? otro mundo?, eso ya es demaciado, no habia escuchado algo tan descabellado desde que Flynn intento ponerme zapatos.- la chica, Rapunzel se estremesio un poco.- y lágrimas de estación?

- Si, sus poderes necesitan funcionar perfectamente en nuestro mundo y Vladimir además de Adelaida creen que las lágrimas ayudaran.-

La chica medito un poco frunciendo el ceño, su mano izquierda frotaba su barbilla y la derecha sostenia el amenazador sarten.

- Esta bien, los ayudare.-

Los guardianes que habian estado siguiendo la conversación de las dos chicas cayeron al ser liberados por Rapunzel cuyo cabello se achico hasta la altura de sus tobillos y con una mano lo cepillo.

- Muy bien, intenten algo.- dijo Rapunzel balanceando el sarten en su mano

Los guardianes la miraron confundidos. ¿Intentar?

- Vamos, no esperan que llore solo porque si ¿verdad?.- explico levantanto un poco su vestido y saliendo del agua.- a menos que en su mundo lloren por cualquier cosa y eso no es muy... normal aqui.

- Pero porsupuesto que no!.- contesto conejo a la extraña chica.- tampoco es normal de donde venimos!

-Entonces... significa que no tienen agallas? que mal.- respondio limpiando un polvo inexistente de la sartén.

Los Guardianes se miraron una vez más y juntaron sus cabezas haciendo un plan mientras Rapunzel la chica pulia su sarten.

-Como haremos que la chica llore?.- pregunto Norte

Sandy señalo a Tooth, despues hizo una figurita de arena representando a Pitch, después formaba un puño de arena y golpeaba a la otra figurita en la cara, el Pitch de arena se balanceaba y de él salian dos gotitas.

-Tal vez Tooth pueda tumbarle los dientes como lo hizo con Pitch.- tradujo Bunny.- es bueno amigo.

Tooth parecia horrorizada ante la idea de golpear a alguien, claro lo habia hecho con Pitch pero la chica lo unico que habia hecho era ponerlos de cabeza sin ningun daño.

- Esta bien, esta bien, pensaremos en otra cosa.- dijo Norte tratando de calmar al hada alterada pero Rapunzel no parecia esta de acuerdo

- Saben, por mucho que me guste verlos murmurar, tengo cosas más importates de hacer.- dijo mientras caminaba más y más al fondo del lago undiendo su cuerpo en él; pronto no habia ninguna chica de largo cabello frente a ellos sino una flor violeta flotando tranquilamente en el lago.

- Oh no!.- dijo Aisha quien habia estado sentada en una roca observandolos.- han perdido su oportunidad, solo viene aqui cuando hay un animal herido de gravedad o en los próximos 5 años, lo que suceda primero.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.- dijo una voz saliendo de los bosques

Un joven tan alto como Bunny, vertido con una camiseta blanca con un chaleco azul y unos pantalones marrones, sus ojos marrones brillaban con un rayo de travezura.

- Que es lo que quieres aqui Rider?.- pregunto Aisha molesta mientras molaba cerca de los guardianes

- Como dije solo quiero ayudarlos, mi querida Aisha hace años que no veia tu esplendida sonrisa.- dijo este alagando a la chica que no le habia sonreido desde que aparecio

- Ve al punto Rider.-

- Bien, amargada.- contesto pero eso no quito la sonrisa de ru rostro.- escuche que querian hacer llorar a la pequeña Rapunzel, dejenme decirles que eso es una perdida de tiempo

- A que te refieres? .- pregunto Aisha mientras los demás la miraban curiosos

- Bueno, es una prueba ¿si?.- decia mientras se examinaba las uñas y caminaba a su alrededor.- ella quiere ver si es cierto que son tan crueles como tanto rumoran los espiritus de los árboles

- Espiritus de los árboles?.- pregunto Norte interesado en lo que hablaba el joven misterioso

- Son criaturas que viven en los árboles, se la pasan chismeando en donde pueden, aunque no hay que fiarse de lo que dicen suelen equivocarse y errar todo el tiempo.

- Rapunzel confia en los espiritus de los árboles, necesitaba saber si eran buenas personas o unos "rufianes" como ella dice.- explico ahora con las manos en la espalda

- y como nos ayudarias? .- pregunto Bunny

- Escucha, tengo un plan infalible y aprueba de tontos que les asegurara esas famosas lagrimas.

-Enserio? nos ayudarias?.- pregunto Tooth

- OH pero quien es esta hermosa criatura a quien yo no habia visto.- preguto el joven con voz melosa y romantica haciendo que Tooth se sonrojara.

-Y... bueno.. nos ayudaras?.- tartamudeo Tooth tan roja como el abrigo de Norte

-Por ti hermosa haria llorar hasta el cielo, para ver una sonrisa en su impecable rostro.- volvio a decir en tono coqueto causando que a Tooth le salieran unas riritas

-Y como nos ayudaras?.- pregunto Aisha ahora curiosa.- cuanto cobraras por hacerlo?

-Me ofendes mi querida Aisha.- dijo el joven con voz falsa de ofendido.- pero tal vez una cita con la señorita?.-

- Que tal si mejor te conformas con un puño en tu cara.- dijo Bunny acercandose amenazadoramente y el chico se escondia detras de Tooth

-Tranquilo cangurito.- otro gruñido.- solo necesito una cosa, un beso de esta bella dama y una piedra del Palacio de Invierno

-Puedo darle un puñetazo ahora?.- pregunto Bunny a Sandy quien lo detenia con un latigo de arena, para su mala suerte este le dio una respuesta negativa

-Espera un momento Bunny.- dijo Aisha.- aun no dejas esa ambision ¿cierto? sabes bien que Jack nos desmembrara antes de conseguir una piedra de su palacio.

- De acuerdo, pueden irse despidiendo de las lágrimas de Rapunzel, nos vemos dentro de 5 años.- dijo mientras se despedia con un movimiento de mano y caminaba hacia el bosque.

- Oh que mal!.- grito Aisha con un falso suspiro.- supongo que tendre que publicarle al mundo tu verdadero nombre Flynn Rider.- termino la oracion con malicia

Flynn se congelo a medio camino y se volteo con lentitud mientras una mirada de pánico aparecio en su rostro.

-Q-ue dijiste?.- pregunto con voz temblorosa.- No, tu no lo sabes!

- Claro que si, recuerdas la fiesta de Navidad? digamos que Rapunzel bebio demaciado ponche de huevo y.. solo algunas cosas.- la cara de Flynn se volvia cada vez más pálida conforme Aisha hablaba.- talvez deba decirselo a Alec, a él le encantara saberlo

-No,n-o puedes decir-celo, el no me dejara sin burlarse en los próximos 700 años!

-Sumale otros 100 si lo sabe Pitch.- intervino Bunny con una sonrisa

- De acuerdo! no les cobrare nada! se los dire.- se apresuro a decir Flynn mientras de su bolcillo sacaba un pequeño botecito de cristal con un líquido verdoso oscuro.- esto se lo robe al espiritu de Halloween hace un año.

- Y que es?.- pregunto Norte, el trabajaba aveces en pociones pero nunca habia visto algo parecido

- Creeme que no quieres saberlo, pero con esto les aseguro que Rapunzel llorara a cataratas, solo no mencionen que estuve aqui.- les arrojo el botecito y se acerco a ellos.- bien, acerquense, esto es lo que haran...

...

Hola chicos y chicas del espacio fanfictionero! perdonenme por haberme tardado tanto pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritora, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como ami me gusto hacerlo.

¿Que creen que haran para hacer llorar a Rapunzel? ¿y con los otros espiritus? bienvenidas

Arigato!


End file.
